


The Talk

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Voltron Ficlets [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, uliro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: When Ulaz checks in at the Blade of Marmora headquarters, he brings Shiro. Kolivan has concerns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted from my [tumblr](http://paladinpuppypile.tumblr.com) with the Blades of Marmora finding out Ulaz and Shiro are dating. Seriously, I loved this prompt so much, so I hope you enjoy what came of it!

Ulaz lingers in the doorway to his chambers. He’d spent so much time at the Thaldecon base, he’d almost forgotten what home really is. And now his idea of home is already changing. There is a proprietary expression on his face as he watches Shiro sleep in his bed, face turned into Ulaz’s pillow and covered up to his chin. It is a rare occasion when Shiro sleeps without the line of his brow furrowed in some sort of discomfort, either physical or mental. Ulaz will selfishly presume it’s because of his presence, the safety the Blade of Marmora headquarters can offer him. He stays a moment longer before slipping out into the hall and heading towards the meeting chamber.

Kolivan awaits him, seated at the head of the table, one of the Altean tablets in hand. He puts it down as soon as the doors swoosh open and Ulaz lets himself in. When he approaches, he bends at the waist in a respectful bow. Most Galra don’t bow like that anymore. They don’t remember how or were never taught in the first place. Ulaz remembers a lot of things the Galra don’t do now, much like many of his fellow Blades. 

“You wanted to see me, Leader?”

“Please be seated, Ulaz.” Kolivan puts the tablet down, tapping the screen so that darkens to sleep mode. “Are you well?”

“I am.” Ulaz sits. “Is there something to report?”

“Perhaps there is something you should be reporting to me.” When Ulaz quirks a brow, Kolivan continues. “I’d like to talk to you about Shiro.”

This is going to be interesting.

“What about him?”

Kolivan folds his hands and regards Ulaz with a thoughtful look, as if he isn’t sure how to proceed. Then he sighs. “Are you really thinking clearly?”

“I beg your pardon, leader.”

“I have known you a long time, Ulaz. No matter how thorough your training has been, your instinct is still your most powerful weapon. I don’t deny that, but not only has it nearly gotten you killed on numerous occasions, now I worry that it may lead you someplace darker than you are prepared for.”

“I know it is our nature as Highborn to dance around the subject, Kolivan, but please. Your point?”

Kolivan’s eyes narrow. “Discreet as you may think you are, you and Shiro are hiding nothing. His scent is all over you, and yours on him. We know.”

Ulaz doesn’t have it in him to be embarrassed. Instead, he’s proud. He smiles in spite of himself, still thinking about Shiro warm and safe in his bed. “Is this meeting truly to speak of my relationship with Shiro?”

“Yes.” Kolivan isn’t nearly as amused as Ulaz is. “He’s a paladin of Voltron.”

“And I am a Blade of Marmora. Now that we have that out of the way, why are we really discussing this?”

Kolivan’s ears pitch back, and he flashes a bit of fang. He takes a deep breath. “As I said, we’ve known each other a long time. We are, at heart, brothers. And as such, I don’t feel I need to remind you that our stakes in this mission are high, but Shiro could be taken away from you -- from any of us -- at any time. After all these years of seeing loneliness in your countenance, I wish to not see anguish follow a brief period of joy.”

Ulaz doesn’t need to be told. He remembers full well the time when Shiro had disappeared after the fight with Zarkon, how agonizing it had been for him to wonder where he was or if he was still alive. On the nights where Shiro couldn’t sleep, they had talked, how it had broken something inside him to see Ulaz risk his life to stop the robeast that had followed them to Thaldecon. This entire war progressed in fits and starts of having their hearts in their throats and holding on too tight when they rejoin. If anyone is aware of the high stakes and how quickly he or Shiro could be snatched from one another, it’s Ulaz. 

“If you mean to steer me away from the direction I have chosen, I’m afraid your efforts are in vain. I will continue to treat Shiro as if I mean him to be my mate, and if this war separates us, so be it. I will not turn my back on this, Kolivan. It has been too long.” He rests his arms on the table and leans forward, his expression tight. “In all my years dedicated to this mission, all that time spent on Zarkon’s ship -- in that  _ horrific  _ laboratory, I have seen so much ugliness and suffering. I have watched planets die, I have seen mild creatures become tormented beasts. When they strapped him down, I had to  _ watch _ them mutilate him and then tell him after it was all for the greater good. Even knowing all that, he has forgiven me, he can bear to touch me. No matter what fate this mission brings, I will do it at his side. You will let me have this. Are we clear?”

Kolivan sat stone-faced, his lips tight as he refuses to look away. Finally, his shoulders sag and he sighs, reaching out a hand to touch Ulaz’s arm. “I understand, Ulaz. I have seen his strength, I can also see what you have found in him, and I respect it. I cannot say I approve just yet, not when there is still a war. But you have never sought my approval, have you?”

Ulaz relaxes enough to smile. “Not since my Trials, Kolivan. But I ever appreciate your patience.”

“Hmph, it grows thin on the best days.”

“Then I will continue to tread carefully. Are we finished?”

“Yes. Return to your mate.” 

Ulaz smiles more openly now, and he gets up, giving Kolivan another bow before he turns. He’s all too eager to return to Shiro, even more anxious to feel him in his arms.

“Ulaz?”

He turns his head. “Yes, leader?”

“I will not stop the others from teasing you mercilessly.”

A delighted laugh fills the meeting chamber. It’s a welcome change. “I look forward to it.”


End file.
